beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk05/ISUTIL.SB2
SB2. Strings 0x20-0x87 Program name and version. SB2 1.00 MAINMENU 0x8B-0x9A 1 DD 0x9D-0xAC 2 DBR 0xAF-0xBE H MAINHELP 0x19A-0x1B4 Print the Field Data Report 0x1DB-0x1DE Help 0x200-0x207 DATASTAR 0x20B-0x227 Data Dictionary Creation Task 0x229-0x225 Prompt "Please enter today's date mm/dd/yy: " 0x257-0x273 Ask for &DATE& with prompt "" 0x275-0x27D Prompt "" 0x281-0x2C7 Prompt "Please enter the drive letter (A B C...) for the output file: " 0x2C9-0x2E6 Ask for &DRIVE& with prompt "" 0x2E8-0x2F0 Prompt "" 0x2F2-0x2FD Prompt "The 0x300-0x341 output name can be up to eight characters long with NO extension." 0x343-0x35C Prompt " Example: DDOUT" 0x35E-0x37D Prompt "Please enter the output 0x380-0x38B file name: " 0x38D-0x3AC Ask for &OUTFILE& with prompt "" 0x3AE-0x3B8 Setsbcode 0 0x3BA-0x3C9 Check for DD.EXE 0x3CB-0x3DD If sbcode = 1 then 0x3E1-0x3FD Display "The Data Dictionary 0x400-0x424 program is not on the default drive." 0x428-0x448 Pause "Press RETURN to continue." 0x44C-0x456 Setsbcode 0 0x45A-0x45D exit 0x45F-0x463 endif 0x465-0x47A Check for FORMSORT.EXE 0x47C-0x47D If 0x480-0x487 VIEW 0x48B-0x4A6 Data Dictionary Viewing Task 0x4A8-0x4BD Check for DATASTAR.COM 0x4BF-0x4D1 If sbcode = 1 then 0x4D5-0x4FD Display "The DataStar program is not on t 0x500-0x50F sbcode = 1 then 0x513-0x54D Display "The Formsort program is not on the default drive." 0x551-0x571 Pause "Press RETURN to continue." 0x575-0x57D Setsbcode 0x580-0x581 0 0x585-0x588 Exit 0x58A-0x58E Endif 0x590-0x59A Setsbcode 0 0x59C-0x5BA Run DD &DATE& &DRIVE&:&OUTFILE& 0x5BC-0x5CE If sbcode > 0 then 0x5D2-0x5DB Display "" 0x5DF-0x5FD Display "There was an error whi 0x600-0x61B le running Data Dictionary." 0x61F-0x657 Display "Please check the screen for any error messages." 0x65B-0x67B Pause "Press RETURN to continue." 0x681-0x684 exit 0x686-0x68A endif 0x68C-0x6A9 Check for &DRIVE&:DDICTNRY.DTA 0x6AB-0x6BD If sbcode = 0 then 0x6C1-0x6DB Delete &DRIVE&:DDICTOLD.DTA 0x6DF-0x6FE Rename &DRIVE&:DDICTNRY.DTA as “ 0x800-0x807 FORMRPT 0x809 " 0x80B-0x830 Data Dictionary Form/Field Report Task 0x832-0x87D Prompt "Please enter the drive letter (A B C...) where your DDICTNRY.DTA fil 0x880-0x887 XREFRPT 0x889 # 0x88B-0x8B5 Data Dictionary Cross Reference Report Task 0x8B7-0x8FD Prompt "Please enter the drive letter (A B C...) where your DDICTNRY.DT 0x92D-0x937 MicroPro. 0x980-0x987 FIELDRPT 0x98B-0x9AA Data Dictionary Data Report Task 0x9AC-0x9BF Check for REPORT.COM 0x9C1-0x9D2 If sbcode = 1 then 0x9D6-0x9FE Display "The Report program is not on th" 0xA00-0xA07 DDHELP 0xA09 ( 0xA0B-0xA25 Data Dictionary Help Screen 0xB23-0xB66 DATA DICTIONARY produces reports about the fields in your data base. 0xB6E-0xB7D The reports show 0xB80-0xBB0 which form and report fields you are using, what 0xBB8-0xBF9 their attributes are, and how they are organized. The information 0xC03-0xC47 in the reports tells you if you have duplicated fields or used fields 0xC4F-0xC7E ambiguously. This helps you organize, design, # 0xC80-0xC91 he default drive." 0xC95-0xCB5 Pause "Press RETURN to continue." 0xCB9-0xCC3 Setsbcode 0 0xCC7-0xCCA Exit 0xCCC-0xCD0 endif 0xCD2-0xCE6 Run Datastar DDICTNRY 0xD00-0xD01 e" 0xD03-0xD17 Prompt "is located: " 0xD19-0xD36 Ask for &DRIVE& with prompt "" 0xD38-0xD4D Check for FORMSORT.EXE 0xD4F-0xD61 If sbcode = 1 then 0xD65-0xD7D Display "The Formsort pro 0xD80-0xDA1 gram is not on the default drive." 0xDA5-0xDC5 Pause "Press RETURN to continue." 0xDC9-0xDD3 Setsbcode 0 0xDD7-0xDDA Exit 0xDDC-0xDE0 Endif 0xDE2-0xDF5 Check for REPORT.COM 0xDF7-0xDFD If sbco 0xE00-0xE0A de = 1 then 0xE0E-0xE46 Display "The Report program is not on the default drive." 0xE4A-0xE6A Pause "Press RETURN to continue." 0xE6E-0xE78 Setsbcode 0 0xE7C-0xE7D Ex 0xE80-0xE81 it 0xE83-0xE87 Endif 0xE89-0xEA5 Check for &DRIVE&:DDFIELD.DEF 0xEA7-0xEB8 If sbcode = 1 then 0xEBC-0xEE2 Copy DDFIELD.DEF to &DRIVE&:DDFIELD.DEF 0xEE4-0xEE8 Endif 0xEEA-0xEFE Check for &DRIVE&:DD, 0xF00-0xF06 A file" 0xF08-0xF1C Prompt "is located: " 0xF1E-0xF3B Ask for &DRIVE& with prompt "" 0xF3D-0xF52 Check for FORMSORT.EXE 0xF54-0xF66 If sbcode = 1 then 0xF6A-0xF7D Display "The Formsor 0xF80-0xFA6 t program is not on the default drive." 0xFAA-0xFCA Pause "Press RETURN to continue." 0xFCE-0xFD8 Setsbcode 0 0xFDC-0xFDF Exit 0xFE1-0xFE5 Endif 0xFE7-0xFFA Check for REPORT.COM 0xFFC-0xFFE If 0x1000-0x100F sbcode = 1 then 0x1013-0x104B Display "The Report program is not on the default drive." 0x104F-0x106F Pause "Press RETURN to continue." 0x1073-0x107E Setsbcode 0! 0x1083-0x1086 Exit 0x1088-0x108C Endif 0x108E-0x10A9 Check for &DRIVE&:DDXREF.DEF 0x10AB-0x10BC If sbcode = 1 then 0x10C0-0x10E4 Copy DDXREF.DEF to &DRIVE&:DDXREF.DEF 0x10E6-0x10EA Endif 0x10EC-0x10FE Check for &DRIVE&:- 0x1100-0x1110 e default drive." 0x1114-0x1134 Pause "Press RETURN to continue." 0x1138-0x1142 Setsbcode 0 0x1146-0x1149 Exit 0x114B-0x114F Endif 0x1151-0x1163 Run REPORT DDICTNRY 0x1180-0x1195 and maintain your data 0x119D-0x11A1 base. 0x11AE-0x11F7 Following is an explanation of the options on the Data Dictionary Menu: ~ 0x1208-0x1249 Create a Data Dictionary. You must use this option first. Here 0x1256-0x127E you enter the names of the form and re% 0x1280-0x1295 port files you want to 0x12A2-0x12E1 include in your data dictionary and then press RETURN. Within 0x12E9-0x12FE moments, a prompt let& 0x1300-0x1327 s you know that your data dictionary has 0x132F-0x133B been created. 0x1377-0x137D View 0x1380-0x13B4 your Data Dictionary. Here you can look at your data 0x13C1-0x13FE dictionary on the screen. You can view the data dictionary( 0x1400-0x1402 in 0x140F-0x1431 index order or in datafile order. 0x1443-0x147E Print the Form/Field Report. The Form/Field Report lists) 0x1480-0x1484 your 0x1491-0x14D1 data base files, the data entry form fields, and the main field 0x14DE-0x14FE attributes that each file cont* 0x1500-0x1504 ains. 0x1516-0x1554 Print the Cross Reference Report. The Cross Reference Report 0x1561-0x157E provides a list of all formŚ 0x1580-0x1587 DD 0x158B-0x159A 1 DATASTAR 0x159D-0x15AC 2 VIEW 0x15AF-0x15BE 3 FORMRPT 0x15C1-0x15D0 4 XREFRPT 0x15D3-0x15E2 5 FIELDRPT 0x15E5-0x15F4 H DDHELP 0x1600-0x1609 ICTNRY.DEF 0x160B-0x161C If sbcode = 1 then 0x1620-0x1648 Copy DDICTNRY.DEF to &DRIVE&:DDICTNRY.DEF 0x164A-0x164E Endif 0x1650-0x167E Run FORMSORT &DRIVE&:DDFIELD/D &DRIVE&:DDICTNR• 0x1680-0x168B DDICTNRY.DEF 0x168D-0x169E If sbcode = 1 then 0x16A2-0x16CA Copy DDICTNRY.DEF to &DRIVE&:DDICTNRY.DEF 0x16CC-0x16D0 Endif 0x16D2-0x16FE Run FORMSORT &DRIVE&:DDXREF/D &DRIVE&:DDICTN— 0x17C2-0x17D9 Create a Data Dictionary 0x17F4-0x17FE View your 0 0x1800-0x180E Data Dictionary 0x1829-0x1843 Print the Form/Field Report 0x185E-0x187D Print the Cross Reference Report 0x1928-0x1936 Data Dictionary 0x1951-0x1965 Data Base Restructure 0x198E-0x1991 Help 0x1A00-0x1A07 DBR 0x1A08-0x1A1A 1 FORMGEN 0x1A1D-0x1A2C 2 RUNDBR 0x1A2F-0x1A3E 3 RUNDBM 0x1A41-0x1A50 H DBRHELP 0x1B27-0x1B33 Modify a Form 0x1B4E-0x1B72 Restructure Referencing DEF and RPT's 0x1B8F-0x1BA3 Restructure Data File 0x1BCA-0x1BCD Help 0x1C00-0x1C07 FORMGEN 0x1C09 1 0x1C0C-0x1C49 Prompt "Please enter the name of the FORM you wish to modify " 0x1C4B-0x1C65 Ask for &FN& with prompt "" 0x1C67-0x1C70 Prompt " " 0x1C72-0x1C7E Prompt "Plea9 0x1C80-0x1CB1 se enter the drive letter (A: B: C:...) for form " 0x1CB3-0x1CCD Ask for &DR& with prompt "" 0x1CCF-0x1CE4 CHECK FOR &DR&&FN&.DEF 0x1CE6-0x1CF7 IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x1CF9-0x1CFE DEL: 0x1D00-0x1D0F ETE &DR&&FN&.OLD 0x1D11-0x1D33 COPY &DR&&FN&.DEF TO &DR&&FN&.OLD 0x1D35-0x1D38 ELSE 0x1D3A-0x1D7D DISPLAY "********************************************************" 0x1D81-0x1DC2 DISPLAY " &DR&&FN&.DEF NOT FOUND on current logged disk drive." 0x1DC4-0x1DF5 DISPLAY " Press RETURN to go back to the menu." 0x1DF7-0x1DFE DISPL< 0x1E00-0x1E3C AY "********************************************************" 0x1E3E-0x1E44 PAUSE 0x1E47-0x1E48 "" 0x1E4A-0x1E4F EXIT 0x1E51-0x1E55 ENDIF 0x1E58-0x1E6C Check for FORMGEN.COM 0x1E6E-0x1E7E IF SBCODE = 0 TH= 0x1E80-0x1E81 EN 0x1E83-0x1E98 RUN FORMGEN &DR&&FN& 0x1E9A-0x1E9D ELSE 0x1E9F-0x1EB7 Check for A:FORMGEN.COM 0x1EB9-0x1ECD IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x1ED1-0x1EE6 RUN A:FORMGEN &DR&&FN& 0x1EE8-0x1EED ELSE 0x1EF1-0x1EFE CHECK FOR B:F> 0x1F00-0x1F09 ORMGEN.COM 0x1F0D-0x1F1E IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x1F22-0x1F37 RUN B:FORMGEN &DR&&FN& 0x1F3B-0x1F3F ELSE 0x1F43-0x1F59 CHECK FOR C:FORMGEN.COM 0x1F5D-0x1F6E IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x1F72-0x1F7E RUN C:FORMGE? 0x1F80-0x1F89 N &DR&&FN& 0x1F8D-0x1F90 ELSE 0x1F94-0x1FD7 DISPLAY "**********************************************************" 0x1FDB-0x1FFE DISPLAY "** FORMGEN.COM cannot be @ 0x2000-0x2014 found on your system. 0x2017-0x2019 **" 0x201D-0x2057 DISPLAY "** Please make sure that FORMGEN.COM is on one of 0x205A-0x205C **" 0x2060-0x207E DISPLAY "** your disk drives,A 0x2080-0x209B then try this OPTION again. 0x209E-0x20A0 **" 0x20A4-0x20E7 DISPLAY "**********************************************************" 0x20EB-0x20F5 DISPLAY " " 0x20F9-0x20FE DISPL‘ 0x2100-0x2107 RUNDBR 0x2109 K 0x210C-0x2143 Prompt "Please enter the name of the FORM you modified " 0x2145-0x215F Ask for &FN& with prompt "" 0x2161-0x216A Prompt " " 0x216C-0x217E Prompt "Please entC 0x2180-0x21AB er the drive letter (A: B: C:...) for FORM " 0x21AD-0x21C7 Ask for &DR& with prompt "" 0x21C9-0x21D2 Prompt " " 0x21D4-0x21FE Prompt "Please enter the file(s) specifierD 0x2200-0x2221 for the forms and reports to be " 0x2223-0x2238 Prompt "restructured " 0x223A-0x2257 Ask for &FILES& with prompt "" 0x2259-0x2262 Prompt " " 0x2264-0x227E Prompt "Please enter the dE 0x2280-0x22B3 rive letter (A: B: C:...) for the forms and reports" 0x22B5-0x22CB Prompt "to be revised " 0x22CD-0x22E8 Ask for &REV& with prompt "" 0x22EA-0x22FE CHECK FOR &DR&&FN&.DF 0x2300-0x2301 EF 0x2303-0x2315 IF SBCODE <> 0 THEN 0x2317-0x2356 DISPLAY "****************************************************" 0x2358-0x237C DISPLAY " &DR&&FN&.DEF NOT FOUND." 0x237E G 0x2380-0x23B1 DISPLAY " Press RETURN to go back to the menu." 0x23B3-0x23F2 DISPLAY "****************************************************" 0x23F4-0x23FA PAUSE 0x23FD-0x23FE "H 0x2400 " 0x2402-0x2407 EXIT 0x2409-0x240D ENDIF 0x240F-0x2424 CHECK FOR &DR&&FN&.OLD 0x2426-0x2438 IF SBCODE <> 0 THEN 0x243A-0x2479 DISPLAY "****************************************************" 0x247B-0x247E DI 0x2480-0x24A1 ISPLAY " &DR&&FN&.OLD NOT FOUND." 0x24A3-0x24D4 DISPLAY " Press RETURN to go back to the menu." 0x24D6-0x24FE DISPLAY "*****************************J 0x2500-0x2517 ***********************" 0x2519-0x251F PAUSE 0x2522-0x2523 "" 0x2525-0x252A EXIT 0x252C-0x2530 ENDIF 0x2533-0x2543 Check for DBR.EXE 0x2545-0x2557 IF SBCODE <> 0 THEN 0x2559-0x256D Check for A:DBR.EXE 0x256F-0x257E IF SBCODE = 0K 0x2580-0x2585 THEN 0x2589-0x259E SET DEFAULT DRIVE TO A 0x25A0-0x25A5 ELSE 0x25A9-0x25BB CHECK FOR B:DBR.EXE 0x25BF-0x25D0 IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x25D4-0x25E9 SET DEFAULT DRIVE TO B 0x25ED-0x25F1 ELSE 0x25F5-0x25FE CHECK FORL 0x2600-0x2609 C:DBR.EXE 0x260D-0x261E IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x2622-0x2637 SET DEFAULT DRIVE TO C 0x263B-0x263E ELSE 0x2642-0x267E DISPLAY "***************************************************M 0x2680-0x2687 *******" 0x268B-0x26BE DISPLAY "** DBR.EXE cannot be found on your system. 0x26C1-0x26C3 **" 0x26C7-0x26FE DISPLAY "** Please make sure that DBR.EXE is on one ofN 0x2702-0x2704 **" 0x2708-0x2741 DISPLAY "** your disk drives, then try this OPTION again. 0x2744-0x2746 **" 0x274A-0x277E DISPLAY "*******************************************O 0x2780-0x278F ***************" 0x2793-0x279D DISPLAY " " 0x27A1-0x27AB DISPLAY " " 0x27AF-0x27B9 DISPLAY " " 0x27BD-0x27C7 DISPLAY " " 0x27CB-0x27CFENDIFPAUSE 0x27D2 " 0x27D5-0x27F9 PRESS RETURN TO GO BACK TO THE MENU." 0x27FD-0x27FE EP 0x2800-0x2802 XIT 0x2806-0x280A ENDIF 0x280E-0x2812 ENDIF 0x2814-0x281A ENDIF 0x281C-0x2820 ENDIF 0x2823-0x283F RUN DBR &DR&&FN& &REV&&FILES& 0x2842-0x2854 IF SBCODE <> 0 THEN 0x2858-0x287E DISPLAY "*****************************Q 0x2880-0x289D *****************************" 0x28A1-0x8AB DISPLAY "** 0x28AE-0x28CF DBR did not complete successfully. 0x28D2-0x28D4 **" 0x28D8-0x28E2 DISPLAY "** 0x28E5-0x28E9 ERROR 0x28EC-0x28F0 ERROR 0x28F3-0x28F7 ERROR 0x28FA-0x28FC **" 0x28FE t 0x2900-0x2907 RUNDBM 0x2909 b 0x290C-0x2948 Prompt "Please enter the name of the FORM which was revised " 0x294A-0x2964 Ask for &FN& with prompt "" 0x2966-0x296F Prompt " " 0x2971-0x297E Prompt "PleasS 0x2980-0x29B4 e enter the drive letter (A: B: C:...) for the form " 0x29B6-0x29D0 Ask for &DR& with prompt "" 0x29D2-0x29DB Prompt " " 0x29DD-0x29FE Prompt "Please enter optional datT 0x2A00-0x2A24 a (DTA) file name. RETURN if none: " 0x2A26-0x2A42 Ask for &DATA& with prompt "" 0x2A44-0x2A4D Prompt " " 0x2A4F-0x2A7E Prompt "Please enter /D to send the report to dU 0x2A80-0x2A99 isk; RETURN for printer: " 0x2A9B-0x2AB6 Ask for &PRT& with prompt "" 0x2AB8-0x2ACD CHECK FOR &DR&&FN&.DEF 0x2ACF-0x2AE1 IF SBCODE <> 0 THEN 0x2AE3-0x2AFE DISPLAY "****************V 0x2B00-0x2B24 ************************************" 0x2B26-0x2B4A DISPLAY " &DR&&FN&.DEF NOT FOUND." 0x2B4C-0x2B7D DISPLAY " Press RETURN to go back to the menu." 0x2B81-0x2B87 PAUSE 0x2B8A-0x2BBF "****************************************************" 0x2BC1-0x2BC6 EXIT 0x2BC8-0x2BCC ENDIF 0x2BCE-0x2BE3 CHECK FOR &DR&&FN&.OLD 0x2BE5-0x2BF7 IF SBCODE <> 0 THEN 0x2BF9-0x2BFE DISX 0x2C00-0x2C3A PLAY "****************************************************" 0x2C3C-0x2C60 DISPLAY " &DR&&FN&.OLD NOT FOUND." 0x2C62-0x2C7E DISPLAY " Press RETURN toY 0x2C80-0x2C95 go back to the menu." 0x2C97-0x2C9D PAUSE 0x2CA0-0x2CD5 "****************************************************" 0x2CD7-0x2CDC EXIT 0x2CDE-0x2CE2 ENDIF 0x2CE4-0x2CF9 CHECK FOR &DR&&FN&.DTA 0x2CFB-0x2CFE IF Z 0x2D00-0x2D0F SBCODE <> 0 THEN 0x2D11-0x2D50 DISPLAY "****************************************************" 0x2D52-0x2D76 DISPLAY " &DR&&FN&.DTA NOT FOUND." 0x2D78-0x2D7E DISP[ 0x2D80-0x2DAB LAY " Press RETURN to go back to the menu." 0x2DAD-0x2DB3 PAUSE 0x2DB6-0x2DEB "****************************************************" 0x2DED-0x2DF2 EXIT 0x2DF4-0x2DF8 ENDIF 0x2DFA-0x2DFE Chec\ 0x2E00-0x2E0C k for DBM.EXE 0x2E0E-0x2E20 IF SBCODE <> 0 THEN 0x2E22-0x2E36 Check for A:DBM.EXE 0x2E38-0x2E4C IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x2E50-0x2E65 SET DEFAULT DRIVE TO A 0x2E67-0x2E6C ELSE 0x2E70-0x2E7E CHECK FOR B:DB] 0x2E80-0x2E84 M.EXE 0x2E88-0x2E99 IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x2E9D-0x2EB2 SET DEFAULT DRIVE TO B 0x2EB6-0x2EBA ELSE 0x2EBE-0x2ED0 CHECK FOR C:DBM.EXE 0x2ED4-0x2EE5 IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x2EE9-0x2EFE SET DEFAULT DRIVE TO ^ 0x2F00 C 0x2F04-0x2F07 ELSE 0x2F0B-0x2F4E DISPLAY "**********************************************************" 0x2F52-0x2F7E DISPLAY "** DBM.EXE cannot be found on your_ 0x2F80-0x2F87 system. 0x2F8A-0x2F8C **" 0x2F90-0x2FC6 DISPLAY "** Please make sure that DBM.EXE is on one of 0x2FC9-0x2FCB **" 0x2FCF-0x2FFE DISPLAY "** your disk drives, then try this OP` 0x3000-0x300A TION again. 0x300D-0x300F **" 0x3013-0x3056 DISPLAY "**********************************************************" 0x305A-0x3064 DISPLAY " " 0x3068-0x306C PAUSE 0x306F " 0x3072-0x307E PRESS RETURNa 0x3080-0x3098 TO GO BACK TO THE MENU." 0x309C-0x309F EXIT 0x30A3-0x30A7 ENDIF 0x30AB-0x30AF ENDIF 0x30B1-0x30B7 ENDIF 0x30B9-0x30BD ENDIF 0x30BF-0x30DB RUN DBM &DR&&FN& &DATA& &PRT& 0x30DD-0x30EE IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x30F0-0x30FE Check for FORMb 0x3100-0x3107 SORT.EXE 0x3109-0x311D IF SBCODE <> 0 THEN 0x3121-0x3138 Check for A:FORMSORT.EXE 0x313C-0x314E IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x3152-0x3167 SET DEFAULT DRIVE TO A 0x316B-0x316E ELSE 0x3172-0x317E CHECK FOR B:c 0x3180-0x318B FORMSORT.EXE 0x318F-0x31A0 IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x31A4-0x31B9 SET DEFAULT DRIVE TO B 0x31BD-0x31C1 ELSE 0x31C5-0x31DC CHECK FOR C:FORMSORT.EXE 0x31E0-0x31F1 IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x31F5-0x31FE SET DEFAUd 0x3200-0x320C LT DRIVE TO C 0x3210-0x3213 ELSE 0x3217-0x325A DISPLAY "**********************************************************" 0x325E-0x327E DISPLAY "** FORMSORT.EXE cannote 0x3280-0x3298 be found on your system. 0x329B-0x329D **" 0x32A1-0x32DC DISPLAY "** Please make sure that FORMSORT.EXE is on one of 0x32DF-0x32E1 **" 0x32E5-0x32FE DISPLAY "** your disk drf 0x3300-0x3320 ives, then try this OPTION again. 0x3323-0x3325 **" 0x3329-0x336C DISPLAY "**********************************************************" 0x3370-0x337A DISPLAY " " 0x337E g 0x3380-0x3384 PAUSE 0x3387 " 0x338A-0x33AE PRESS RETURN TO GO BACK TO THE MENU." 0x33B2-0x33B5 EXIT 0x33B9-0x33BD ENDIF 0x33C1-0x33C5 ENDIF 0x33C9-0x33CD ENDIF 0x33CF-0x33D5 ENDIF 0x33D7-0x33DA ELSE 0x33DC-0x33FE DISPLAY "***********************h 0x3400-0x3423 ***********************************" 0x3425-0x3431 DISPLAY "** 0x3434-0x3455 DBM did not complete successfully. 0x3458-0x345A **" 0x345C-0x3468 DISPLAY "** 0x346B-0x346F ERROR 0x3472-0x3476 ERROR 0x3479-0x347E ERRORi 0x3482-0x3484 **" 0x3486-0x34CB DISPLAY "**********************************************************" 0x34CD-0x34D9 DISPLAY " " 0x34DB-0x34E1 PAUSE 0x34E4 " 0x34E7-0x34FE PRESS RETURN TO GO BACKu 0x3500-0x3507 DBRHELP 0x3509 ( 0x3608-0x364C DATA BASE RESTRUCTURE helps you revise and reorganize your data base. 0x3654-0x367E You can add fields to a file, remove fieldm 0x3680-0x3698 s from a file, modify the 0x36A0-0x36E3 field attributes, and change the field order. DATA BASE RESTRUCTURE 0x36EB-0x36FE consists of two pron 0x3700-0x372E grams: DATA BASE REORGANIZATION (DBR) and DATA 0x3736-0x3779 BASE MODIFICATION (DBM). Once you make field changes, you use these 0x377E { 0x3780-0x3787 MAINHELP 0x3888-0x38C2 InfoStar+ includes two utility programs to help you design, 0x38CA-0x38FE maintain, and keep order to your data base. DATA DICr 0x3900-0x390A TIONARY and 0x3912-0x3953 DATA BASE RESTRUCTURE should only be used if you are very familiar 0x395B-0x397E with InfoStar+ and its other progras 0x3980-0x3982 ms. 0x39A4-0x39D7 DATA DICTIONARY. With this utility, you can produce 0x39E7-0x39FE reports about the fieldv 0x3A02-0x3A45 DISPLAY "**********************************************************" 0x3A49-0x3A53 DISPLAY " " 0x3A57-0x3A61 DISPLAY " " 0x3A65-0x3A6F DISPLAY " " 0x3A73-0x3A7D DISPLAY " " 0x3A80-0x3A8D TO THE MENU." 0x3A8F-0x3A94 EXIT 0x3A96-0x3A9A ENDIF 0x3A9C-0x3AC0 RUN FORMSORT &DR&&FN& &DATA& OPTION=N 0x3B00-0x3B1D s in your InfoStar+ data base. 0x3B25-0x3B55 The reports show which form and report fields you 0x3B5D-0x3B7E are using, what their attributes w 0x3B80-0x3B94 are, and how they are 0x3B9C-0x3BCF organized. The information in the reports tells you 0x3BD7-0x3BFE if you have duplicated fields or used fx 0x3C00-0x3C11 ields ambiguously. 0x3C19-0x3C55 This helps you organize, design, and maintain your data base. 0x3C93-0x3CCA See Chapter 10 in the InfoStar+ Reference Guide for more 0x3CD2-0x3CFE information about how to use DATA DICTIONARYz 0x3D00 . 0x3D22-0x3D56 DATA BASE RESTRUCTURE helps you revise and reorganize 0x3D56-0x3D7E your data base. You can€ 0x3D83-0x3DA8 programs to restructure related files. 0x3DB5-0x3DF7 To use DATA BASE RESTRUCTURE, follow options 1 - 3 on the Data Base 0x3E01-0x3E45 Restructure Menu. Think of each option as a step. Before you begin, 0x3E4D-0x3E7E you must MAKE A BACKUP OF ALL THE FILES IN YOUR D} 0x3E9A-0x3EDB Modify a form. This first step takes you into FORMGEN where you 0x3EE8-0x3EFE change the data entr~ 0x3F00-0x3F30 y form. The form is contained in a .DEF file. ~ 0x3F70-0x3F7D Restructure 0x3F80-0x3FB7 Referencing DEF and RPT's. This option takes you into 0x3FC2-0x3EFE the DATA BASE REORGANIZATION program. Here DBR checks to „ 0x4000-0x401C add fields to a file, remove 0x4024-0x4053 fields from a file, modify field attributes, and 0x405B-0x407D change the field order. DATA BASE 0x4080-0x4094 RESTRUCTURE processes 0x409C-0x40D6 and restructures any files that access the file you change. 0x40E3-0x40FE See Chapter 11 in the InfoS, 0x4100-0x411C tar+ Reference Guide for more 0x4124-0x4156 information about how to use DATA BASE RESTRUCTURE. 0x4200-0x4205 see if 0x4212-0x4251 the file you changed references any .DEF or .RPT files in your 0x4259-0x427E data base. These files are then proc… 0x4280-0x429F essed and changed accordingly. ~ 0x42AE-0x42EE Restructure Data File. Here the DATA BASE MODIFICATION program 0x42FB-0x42FE c† 0x4300-0x4339 reates a new datafile (.DTA) for the .DEF file you changed 0x4346-0x437E with option 1. DBM reorders the fields in the datafil‡ 0x4380-0x4383 e to 0x438B-0x43A5 correspond to the new form. 0x43B2-0x43E9 When DBM completes the datafile, FORMSORT runs and sorts 0x43F1-0x43FD all the files 0x4401-0x442E Restructure is now complete for the file you 0x4436-0x443D changed. 0x444A-0x447E It is important to understand how DATA BASE RESTRUCT‰ 0x4480-0x4488 URE works 0x4490-0x44D0 before attempting to make any changes in your data base. Chapter 0x44D8-0x44FE 11 in the InfoStar+ Reference Guide giŠ 0x4500-0x4519 ves a detailed explanation 0x4521-0x4559 of DATA BASE RESTRUCTURE and its restrictions. DATA BASE 0x4561-0x457E RESTRUCTURE is intended for a‹ 0x4580-0x4592 dvanced users only. 0x4600-0x4621 and report files where each field 0x462E-0x4636 occurs. 0x4648-0x467E Print the Field Data Report. The Field Data Report Ť 0x4680-0x468A gives you a 0x4697-0x46DD detailed summary of the attributes you have defined for each field. ~ 0x46EE-0x46FE See Chapter 10 iŽ 0x4700-0x4727 n the InfoStar+ Reference Guide for more 0x472F-0x4750 information about DATA DICTIONARY. 0x4880-0x4885 AY " " 0x4889-0x4893 DISPLAY " " 0x4897-0x48A1 DISPLAY " " 0x48A5-0x48A9 PAUSE 0x48AC " 0x48AF-0x48D3 PRESS RETURN TO GO BACK TO THE MENU." 0x48D7-0x48DA EXIT 0x48DE-0x48E2 ENDIF 0x48E6-0x48EA ENDIF 0x48EC-0x48F2 ENDIF 0x48F4-0x48F8 ENDIF 0x4903-0x4907 PAUSE 0x490A " 0x490D-0x4931 PRESS RETURN TO GO BACK TO THE MENU." 0x4933-0x4937 ENDIF 0x4980-0x4993 &DRIVE&:DDICTOLD.DTA 0x4995-0x4999 endif 0x499B-0x49CE Rename &DRIVE&:&OUTFILE&.DDD as &DRIVE&:DDICTNRY.DTA 0x49D0-0x49ED Check for &DRIVE&:DDICTNRY.DEF 0x49EF-0x49FE If sbcode = 1 t” 0x4A00-0x4A03 hen 0x4A07-0x4A2F Copy DDICTNRY.DEF to &DRIVE&:DDICTNRY.DEF 0x4A31-0x4A35 Endif 0x4A37-0x4A55 Run Formsort &DRIVE&:DDICTNRY/N 0x4A80 Y 0x4A82-0x4A93 If sbcode > 0 then 0x4A97-0x4AA0 Display "" 0x4AA4-0x4AD7 Display "There was an error while running Formsort." 0x4ADB-0x4AFE Display "Please check the screen fo– 0x4B00-0x4B15 r any error messages." 0x4B19-0x4B39 Pause "Press RETURN to continue." 0x4B3D-0x4B40 exit 0x4B42-0x4B46 endif 0x4B48-0x4B59 Run REPORT DDFIELD 0x4B5B-0x4B74 Delete &DRIVE&:DDFIELD.DTA 0x4B80-0x4B81 RY 0x4B83-0x4B94 If sbcode > 0 then 0x4B98-0x4BA1 Display "" 0x4BA5-0x4BD8 Display "There was an error while running Formsort." 0x4BDC-0x4BFD Display "Please check the screen f 0x4C00-0x4C16 or any error messages." 0x4C1A-0x4C3A Pause "Press RETURN to continue." 0x4C3E-0x4C41 exit 0x4C43-0x4C47 endif 0x4C49-0x4C59 Run REPORT DDXREF 0x4C5B-0x4C73 Delete &DRIVE&:DDXREF.DTA